gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
R6X-1366A Thunder Leo
|launched=*Zero Era 3 (Day 4th) (Original) *Zero Era 16th (Day 2nd) (Mass-produced) |destroyed=Zero Era 5 (Day 15th) (Original) |operators=Chimera |known pilots=Kenji Raiju |height=18.92 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive |armaments='Melee' *"Saber-Fang" CP Buster Sword *"Raijin Rei" Vibro-Thunder Katana x 3 *CP Swords x 2 (Mounted on Feet) *"Raging Fang" Raging Ripper (Only M.A. Mode) Ranged *"Sutomuburingā" Chest Cannon *"Namahage" Beam Magnum x 2 *MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2 *"Hotaru" Missiles *Beam Claw x 10 |system features=*Anti-beam Coating *Binders x 2 *Bit Devastator |optional equipment=*MX2200 beam shield generator *CP Rifle x 2 *CP Beam Boomrang x 2 |unique aspects= |armour=*Gundanium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=Chimera |universe=Zero Era |storyline= }}The R6X-1366A Thunder Leo (aka Thunder Leo) is an extremely dangerous mobile suit was first made during to be used by Chimera as part of an elite squadron of five mobile suits. It is a custom-made version of a R2A-2011B Alexander Aries using a new type of weapons systems and enhancements. After the original destruction it was later remade into a primary commander-type mobile suit used by the squad leaders. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Thunder Leo is a transformable unit specializing in ground combat. In mobile suit mode it can transform into a saber tooth tiger, using the rippers along the teeth to tear through the enemy's arm. Because of its mobile armor mode it can be inferred that the Thunder Leo was designed to specialize in ground combat while still maintaining effectiveness in space, similar to the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. The suit was later copied by Chimera as a commander unit to leading the main space or land battle using it's superior fire power to clear the way for through the enemies forces. Armaments Melee Weapons *'"Raging Fang" Raging Ripper' :The extremely sharp blades that extend from Leos's teeth, it can easily shred through the armor of enemy MS, when infused claws are able to generate a Beam blade along the claws, however this weapon can only be used during the Mobile Armor mode. *'"Saber-Fang" CP Buster Sword' :This moblie suit uses a large buster blade shaped weapon attached onto it's back during close-range combat which is used to use it's size and power to chop through enemy troopers. *'"Raijin Rei" Thunder Vibro-Katana' : A Vibro-weapon designed like a Japanese style sword. The weapon is lightning quick and is considered a stronger version of a Vibro-katana. It uses chaos particles to greatly increase cutting ability. *'CP Sword' Ranged Weapons *'"Sutomuburingā" Chest Cannon' :A high powered beam weapon that focuses Chaos Particles into a beam which is fired from the wolf head on the chest. The weapon itself is able to destroy three warships at once, however it takes a great amount of time to charge before firing this single cannon at once. *'"Namahage" Custom Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large mega-particle cannons the new custom version of this is able to fire from the hips of the Gundam well in battle. *'MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Thunder Leo features two head-mounted MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, which are used to shoot down incoming enemy missiles, bits and enemy units at close range. *'"Hotaru" Missiles' :Each missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and an explosive payload. Optional Weapons *'MX2200 Beam Shield Generator' :The add-on onto the forearms. Thunder Leo has been shown using the it's Add-on beam shields offensively, such as when blocking getting slide down by an Anti-Ship Sword. *'CP Gun-Blade' : Because the CP Sword has difficulty being damaged without a certain amount of impact, it remains more durable than the others, bladed weapons aside from "Saber-Fang". *'CP Beam Boomerang' :For added ranged combat the Thunder leo also carries two CP beam boomerangs, which are usually stored in the slots on its shoulder. System Features *'Anti-beam Coating' : The anti beam type coating is a material that can be applied to the surface of objects to make them resistant to beam weaponry, every inch of the Thunder Leo's frame even some degree some of it's weapons including CP Buster Blade and Thunder Vibro-Katana along both blades. *'Binders' :The binders contain high speed thrusters that can move to enable sudden changes of direction, as well as faster moments in joints. *'Chaos Bit Devastator' :The suit is able to let out a microwave pulse around the area which destroys the weaker unshielded within the area, mainly damaging remote weaponry. They are released through the Chaos Particle Drive using particle at such a high wave to short them out. This equipment was only attached onto the orginal used by Kenji Raiju. History Trivia *Oddly the Thunder Leo carries a Gundam-type head on it's body however it however it been disregard, it as the pilot Kenji Raiju claims that the "Thunder Leo" was a Gundam-Slayer or a type of Anti-Gundam and instead of a real Gundam itself. Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era